Love Goes Beyond Anything Else
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Whampire misses Sasha and Rachel misses Rook. Both comfort each other. Brother and sister bonding and comforting. Rated T for kissing.


**A little story I came up with since I figured y'all should see Rachel and Whampire's brother-sister-in-law relationship, but both think of each other as siblings.**

**I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Goes Beyond Anything Else<strong>

Whampire sighed as he walked out of his room and down the stairs, seeing the afternoon sun outside and wishing Sasha was home. She was on a college trip at the moment and had been gone for three days and would be back the next day, but he missed her.

He went back upstairs and was about to head into his room when he glanced inside the door that led to Rachel and Sasha's shared room and saw Rachel laying down on the bed with her legs tucked up near her stomach, a bag of animal crackers nearby with a cup of ginger ale. Curious, he stepped inside.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She turned to see him. "Oh, hey," she said to him. "I'm alright, just trying to get over a stomachache."

She then groaned and her face took on a grimace. "Oh, man, way too much sugar all at once," she groaned, taking deep breaths to try and settle down.

Whampire came closer and rubbed her back, which helped Rachel feel better as she noticed his sad expression. Knowing he was missing Sasha, she smiled gently and patted the bed beside her, to which he joined her and sighed.

"Missing Sasha?" she asked and he nodded. "I know how you feel. I miss Rook."

Rook had been away on a mission for a few days and Rachel was missing him really badly and she saw that the Vladat was missing his fiancée too. She gently squeezed the alien's shoulder reassuringly. "She'll be back soon," she said.

"I know," he said. "But I still miss her."

Rachel was silent for a moment. "You really love my sister, don't you?" she said to him.

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "I love her very much."

Both were silent for a bit. "Sasha's very lucky to have found you," said Rachel, breaking the silence. "And you're lucky to have her."

"Yes," said Whampire, looking at his future sister-in-law. "Rook is also very lucky to have you. If he hadn't found you, I probably would have snagged you for myself."

Both laughed a little at that. "Yeah, probably," Rachel said in agreement. "I can't wait for Rook to get home."

"And I can't wait for Sasha to get home," said the alien vampire. "First thing when she gets back, I'm going to take her on a date with just the two of us."

The owner of the Grant Mansion smiled. "Wonder if I can convince Rook to do the same," she said.

"He does anything you ask, literally."

"Just like you do for Sasha."

Both smiled as they realized it was true that they did anything for the ones they loved. "Love is the strongest thing, isn't it?" asked Whampire.

"Yes, it is. It goes beyond anything else and can carry someone through and heal a broken heart and can also heal a wounded spirit," said Rachel.

They both noticed that the television, which had been on mute, was now playing a movie. Rachel turned to Whampire. "You can stay if you want. I'm not adverse to some companionship," she said, knowing Whampire was probably needing the same.

"Sure," he said. "You feeling better?"

"A little," she said as she settled down with a sigh. Whampire rubbed her back while leaning up so that he could watch the television over her head. After a bit, he noticed she fell asleep and he turned off the television.

"Thank you, Rachel," he said softly. "I'm glad you're my friend and my future sister-in-law."

He covered her with a blanket and she turned over. "I'm glad you're my friend too, Whampire," said Rachel sleepily. "I couldn't ask for a better…(yawn)…brother-in-law."

With that, she felt sound asleep and Whampire followed.

* * *

><p>The next day, both Rook and Sasha came home at the same time, both relieved to finally be home. Sasha felt two arms come around her and drag her back behind the drapes by the window and she smiled, turning to find Whampire behind her and he kissed her deeply. "I missed you, my angel," he said to her.<p>

"I missed you too," she said, snuggling into his hug and they both took off for a date.

Rachel had been waiting for Rook in his room and when he came in, she welcomed him with a big kiss and a hug, which he returned and smiled. "This is a nice welcome home," he said to her.

"There's more where that came from," she said with a smile as they kissed again, the love filling their hearts and Whampire's and Sasha's hearts as love went beyond anything else at the moment as each couple could only focus on each other right then.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
